The White Pearl
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Jack's Schwester wird jung ausgestetzt, doch sie will ihn wiedersehen. Ein neuer Fluch stellt sich aber dazwischen und bringt Dunkelheit mit sich. Please R&R [FINISHED]
1. Prolog

Hi Leutz,

das hier ist die Überarbeitung von „The White Pearl". Lang, lang ist's her das ich sie hochgeladen habe aber jetzt ist sie da! (Die Überarbeitung meine ich).

Mir gehört übrigens nichts und ich will auch kein Geld verdienen(mit der Story meine ich). Ach und was mir gehört ist: Die Idee, die White Pearl und Skye Sparrow.

Ich widme diese Geschichte meine Freundinnen Elena, Erina, Claudi und Elentari! Hab ich jemanden vergessen? _am kopf kratz_

Stellt euch vor ihr habt diesmal sogar einen Prolog bekommen!

Nachtengel

* * *

_Unerreichbar tief verborgen,  
vor unvorstellbar langer zeit,  
liegt, fernab menschlicher sorgen,  
ein zeuge der Unendlichkeit._

_Ein Urrelikt aus ersten tagen,  
gar unvorstellbar seine kraft.  
Wer ihn besitzt, der könnte es wagen,  
ein Weltenkönigreich er schafft._

_So erzählen es alte sagen  
und so mancher folgt dem ruf  
und viele suchende erlagen  
der Prüfung, die man eigens schuf,_

_Dem Mensch es zu erschweren,  
ihn nur wer würdig haben kann.  
Den anderen die macht verwehren -  
die rede ist vom Talisman._

_"Nennt mir die größte Kraft auf Erden.  
ohne sie würde alles sterben,  
weil sie aller Anfang war.  
bringt mir ein Stück und ihr seid nah!"_

_So steht es in den Stein geschrieben,  
am großen Tor zum schoß der Welt.  
Es ist das erste von den sieben.  
Wer sie löst ist auserwählt,_

_Heilige Hallen zu erkunden.  
es aber niemand sagen kann.  
Er wurde bisher noch nicht gefunden -  
die rede ist vom Talisman._

_"Nennt mir die größte Kraft auf Erden.  
ohne sie würde alles sterben,  
weil sie aller Anfang war.  
bringt mir ein Stück und ihr seid nah!"_


	2. Die Flucht

So und nun das aktuelle! Das hier ist eine Überarbeitung und selbst eine Überarbeitung ist nicht perfekt! Nun, dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß!

Nachtengel

* * *

„Nein, Jack! Nicht! Ich will nicht weg!", schrie verzweifelt ein kleines Mädchen.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht Skye aussetzten!", „Doch Jack Sparrow! Ihr werdet erst nächstes Jahr die Black Pearl befehligen können, solange werde ich das jetzt übernehmen! Und ich sage Sie geht! SOFORT!", rief der junge aber wütende Barbossa. Die Männer zerrten das kleine schreiende Mädchen von Bord, andere Männer hielten Jack fest der verzweifelt versucht seiner Schwester zu helfen.

Bill und Marley brachten Skye an Land. Das einzige was sie dem Kind gaben waren 2 Goldstücke, einen Dolch und ihr Buch. Damals wussten sie nicht das das Buch kein normales war, aber das war damals.

„Machs gut, Skye!", „Ja, mach's gut!" riefen ihr Marley und Bill noch zu, bevor die Segel gesetzt wurden und das Schiff ablegte.

„Skye, warte hier auf mich! Wenn ich groß bin werde ich dich holen! Vergiss mich nicht!", rief Jack vom obersten Mast. Sie lief den Kai entlang bis zum Ende und rief zurück: „Aber lass mich nicht so lange warten! Und vergessen werde ich dich nie!". Und so fuhr die Black Pearl der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Jack wurde immer kleiner, so auch das Schiff. Skye blieb lange dort stehen auch noch als die Pearl schon längst weg war. Eine silberne Träne lief an ihrer Wange runter. „Nie, nie werde ich dich vergessen!", flüsterte sie.

Aus Tagen wurden Monaten und aus Monaten wurden Jahre. ‚Ich glaube Jack hat mich vergessen!' dachte Skye sich, ‚So was! Und er hat mir versprochen er kommt wieder!'. Wütend und traurig stand sie auf. Die letzten Jahre hatte sie sich als Kellnerin durchgeschlagen, nicht gerade ein. Und schon wieder ging die Sonne unter, ohne das Jack kam. Von einer Klippe aus konnte sie den ganzen Hafen sehen. Viele Schiffe, viele Menschen, aber nicht ihren Bruder.

Eilend liefen alle umher keine Pause gönnten sich die Leute, Skye hingegen schon. Jeden Abend kam sie hier rauf um zu sehen ob die Pearl kommt, aber langsam verließ sie der glauben das er jemals wiederkommen wird. Skye schloss die Augen und fühlte wie der Wind um ihre Kleidung und Haare rumwirbelte. Die kastanienbraunen, zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haare fielen in kleine Strähnen in ihr Gesicht und umspielten ihre sanften und weichen Gesichtszüge. Ein weißes, ehemalig weißes Hemd betonte ihren inzwischen sehr weiblichen Oberkörper. Die braune Lederhose schmiegte sich eng an ihre Beine und die dunkelbraunen Lederstiefel sorgten dafür das sich nicht Gegenstände wie Scherben und spitze Steine in ihre Füße bohrten.

Skye fand Horus vor langer Zeit, er hatte sich einen Flügel gebrochen, sie hat ihn gesund gepflegt und er ist dann bei Skye geblieben. Den Namen Horus schnappte sie bei einem Händler aus dem Osten auf und so taufte sie ihren Falken so. „Horus! Komm wir gehen!", rief Skye meinem Falken zu. Natürlich verstand er es nicht also pfiff sie einmal und streckte meinen rechten Arm in die Luft. Horus flog ein paar mal im Kreis über ihren Kopf und landete schließlich auf ihrer Hand. Schnell und gewand wie der Wind rannte sie die Klippe runter und nach einiger Zeit kam Skye auch schon unten an. Horus immer noch auf ihren Arm sitzen pfiff laut.

„Ja, ja! Ich weiß keuchte ich! Lauf halt du!", keuchte Skye zu Horus. Horus ist ein ungeduldiger Falke, bei ihm muss immer was passieren. Nach einem weitern pfiff von Horus warf sie ihn runter. Etwas erschrocken flog Horus hoch, und landete auf einen Ast und schimpfte aus allen Ecken über seine menschliche Freundin. Ohne Horus noch eines Blickes zu würdigen rannte Skye weiter.

Vor ihr sah eröffnete sich der Hafen und die Stadt Port Bell. An Läden und Leuten rannte Skye vorbei, zwei Händler hätte ich beinahe überrannt. „T'schuldigung!", rief sie ihnen noch schnell zu bevor sie um die Ecke bog. Erschöpft kam Skye bei dem Gasthaus an in dem sie arbeitete, drinnen war kaum Leute. Gleich am ersten Tisch fragte sie was die Gäste zu trinken und zu essen wollen. Eine langweilige Arbeit, aber irgendeiner muss sie ja machen. In der Nacht wird es bestimmt zu einer Schlägerei kommen, das ist hier das einzig interessante.

Ein Mann hielt die Hand hoch und sogleich ging Skye zu ihm. „Was will den der Herr haben?", fragte sie höfflich. „Dich!", - , „Wie? Ähm...nein ich...". Er packte mich mit einer Hand meinen Arm und fasste mir an meine Brüste. Ich wollte mich losreisen aber er packte nur noch fester zu, er zog mich näher zu ihm heran bis ich seinen fauligen Atem riechen konnte und er drückte mir seinen Mund auf meinen. Vor Schreck erstarrte die Kellnerin und als sie wieder zurück kam massierten die Hände des Mannes ihre Brüste. Angeekelt riss sie sich los, nahm einen der leeren Krüge die auf den Tisch und schlug ihm den Mann direkt auf den Kopf. Der auch gleich ohnmächtig zusammen brach. Ein paar sahen mit gleichgültigen Blick das ganze Spektakel mit an, drehten sich aber auch gleich wieder um. „Du dreckiger Bastard! Fass mich nie wieder an!", schrie Skye. Immer noch etwas benebelt von der Aktion, lief sie aus den Gasthaus.

Zwei pfiffe genügten um Horus klar zu machen das Skye es eilig hatte zu gehen. Schnell rannte sie zu ihren Zimmer das in einem Bauerhaus war und für das sie jeden Monat was zahlen musste. Dort angekommen nahm Skye ihren schwarzen Mantel und packte ihr Buch das sie noch von damals in eine braune Wildledertasche. Noch voller Eile lief sie aus dem Haus weiter in den Wald hinein. Einen Tag und eine Nacht rannte sie ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Ihr Falke folgte ihr dabei. Eines Mittags kam Skye zu einer gigantischen Klippe mit einem Höhleneingang der fast die ganze Klippe vereinnahmte.

Und was darin war, konnte sie nicht fassen, es war riesig und wunderschön.


	3. Die neue Anführerin

Ein Damm aus Lehm und Steinen verhinderte das Wasser in die Höhle gelangt. Das Wrack war somit auf dem trockenen, man hörte eifriges Hämmern und herum gerenne. Ein Mann, erblickte Skye und ging auf sie zu: „ Hey, kleine Mädchen haben hier nichts zu suchen!", schnauzte er sie an und zog sein Schwert. „Ich bin nicht ‚kleines Mädchen' ich bin schon 18! Und steck das Schwert weg ich habe gar nichts gemacht!", „Doch du hast das Schiff gesehen! Das wird dich dein Leben kosten!" grinste er Skye an er hob das Schwert in die Höhe und zielte auf das junge Mädchen, aber sie war schneller und duckte sich.

Verblüfft sah er Skye an und grinste wieder: „ Das wird interessant!" Wieder ging er auf sie los und diesmal waren seine Schläge schneller hintereinander und sie hatte mühe ihnen aus zu weichen. Als Skye einmal zu spät auswich zierte ein langer Schnitt ihren rechten Arm, lang und tief. Blut strömte wie aus einem Bach aus ihrem Arm und tröpfelte zu Boden. Skye stürzte. Er erkannte seine Chance und hob das Schwert für den vernichteten Hieb.

Bevor er zuschlagen konnte zog sie ihren Dolch und stach ihm mitten ins Herz. Mitten in seinem Schlag stockte er und viel tot um. Skye sah noch wie das letzte Stück Leben aus seinem Körper wich. Seine Augen wurden trüb und leer. Angeekelt von dem Anblick zog sie schnell ihren Dolch aus seinem Körper, stand auf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Einer der Männer schrie als er sah wie Skye den einen getötet hatte. Er ging auf Skye los, zog sein Schwert, da ertönte ein hoher pfiff. Verwundert sah der Mann auf und stoppte den Angriff.

Horus mein Falke ging im Sturzflug auf den Mann los und traf sein Gesicht. Horus riss ein paar Fleischbrocken aus seinem Gesicht. Er flog wieder hoch und lief auch die Fleischbrocken fallen, sie fielen neben dem Mann auf dem Boden. Der Mann wiederum schrie und fluchte über den Falken. Er lies das Schwert fallen und fasste mit seinen Händen ans Gesicht.

Die rechte Seite seines Gesichts war völlig entstellt und sein Auge war zerfleischt. Blut quoll aus den Wunden, Männer rannten herbei und verbanden ihm notdürftig das Gesicht und versuchten die Blutung zu stoppen. Mit einen pfiff holte Skye Horus herbei und er setzte sich auf meine linke Hand. Ihren Falken streichelnd stand sie da und sah den Männern zu wie sie sich um den verletzten kümmerten. Langsam spürte sie den Schmerz in meiner Wunde und sah, das sie stark blutete. Skye wurde müde und war kaum noch in der Lage Horus zu halten, er wurde immer schwerer auf ihren Arm.

Horus spürte das wanken seiner Freundin und pfiff so laut er konnte damit sie jetzt nicht einfach so umfallen würde. Sie schreckte noch mal hoch, doch alles wurde nur noch schwerer, das stehen und das halten von Horus, eine Kältewelle überkam ihren Körper. Immer mehr wankte ihr Körper und alles wurde so trüb. Ein letztes pfeifen von Horus erklang bevor sie fiel.

Ad schreckte hoch. „Schaut das Mädchen!", rief er. Ad sah wie das Mädchen zur Seite kippte und der Falke wegflog, aber nicht ohne noch einmal laut und kräftig zu pfeifen. Das pfeifen erinnerte mehr nach einem Schrei der Verzweiflung als einfach nur ein simples pfeifen eine Vogels. Der Falke flog auf einen Baum und beobachtete die Männer neugierig.

Sokrates fragte: „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Sie retten?" , „Sie retten! Nach unserer Vereinbarung am Anfang, muss derjenige der den Anführer besiegt unser neuer Anführer werden!", „Was? Das ist ein Mädchen! Sie kann uns doch nicht befehligen!", „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher! Sie ist schlau und schnell!", „Woher weißt du das?", fragten alle erstaunt. „Ihr habt doch gesehen wie sie gekämpft hat, ziemlich gut!", „Nein!", meinte Sokrates, „Sie hat ja eine Verletzung! Das heißt sie ist nicht schlau! Wenn sie schlau wäre dann wäre sie nie hierher gekommen!", „Sicher ist sie schlau! Sie hat trotz ihres nahenden Todes einen klaren Kopf bewahrt! Wir werden sie retten und sie wird unsere Anführerin!", „Niemals! Eine Frau doch nicht!", „Haben wir am Anfang dieser Aktion eine Vereinbarung getroffen, oder nicht? Damals waren alle damit einverstanden!", „Ja du hast recht! Aber...!", „Kein ‚aber'! Wir ziehen das jetzt durch! Alle!", Ads Machtwort zeigte Wirkung.

Sie verstummten und manche schauten sogar schulbewusst drein, aber Ad weiß bis heute noch nicht warum. Er war einer der ältesten hier und der mit der meisten Kampferfahrung. Alle respektieren ihn hier und so wird es bis zu seinen letzten Atemzug auch bleiben. Nach einer Schweigeminute stimmten die jungen von uns zu, etwas später auch die älteren.

Sokrates aber zögerte am längsten doch schließlich stimmte er auch noch zu. „Heb sie auf, Seph(„ph" wird als „f" gesprochen)!Griffin, du bist unser Arzt kümmere dich um sie! Macht schon! Und die anderen gehen mit mir und machen bei den arbeiten weiter!", rief Ad schroff in die Runde. Sofort bewegten sich alle Männer und taten wie ihnen geheißen war.

‚Was für Kopfschmerzen! Bin ich gegen einen Baum gelaufen?' das waren die ersten Gedanken als Skye aufwachte. Das ‚Bin ich gegen einen Baum gelaufen?" verneinte ihr Gehirn natürlich sofort.

Statt dessen kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. „Spitze, beinahe abgemurkst worden! Aber warum leb ich dann noch? Seltsam! Haben die mich gerettet? Oder war das einfach nur ein Traum? Aber dann war der Traum ziemlich echt!", die dritte frage wurde sogleich mit einem schmerzenden stechen beantwortet. Kurz zuckte Skye zusammen den auf den Schmerz war sie nicht vorbereitet, zumindest nicht wirklich. „Und wo bin ich hier?"


	4. Die Kette

„Hey, Griffin!", „Was?", "Glaubst du sie lebt noch?", „Dummkopf sicher lebt sie noch! Sie atmet doch! Du Trottel!", antwortete der verärgerte Griffin. ‚Ha, die bezweifeln meine Kunst als Heiler!' Sag mal Griffin? Warum darfst nur du zu ihr rein?", fragte mich Sokrates sarkastisch. „Weil ich Arzt bin!" Oder was hat du den Gedacht? Oh, ich will es gar nicht wissen behalte es für dich!", „Naja, also ich hab...!", „Halt die Klappe Sokrates ich will es nicht hören!", „Ich will es dir aber sageeeeeeeeeen!", „Ach, halts Maul und stirb!", „...?". Wütend wandte er sich von ihm ab. „Idiot!", murmelte er noch, bevor Griffin in einem Gang, in dem unterirdischen „Heim" verschwand.

Langsam aber sicher wurde es Skye zu langweilig um nur herum zuliegen, so richtete sie sich auf und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Die Sonne schien durch ein Loch in der Decke der Höhle herein und erhellte somit den Raum. Skye lag auf ein in Stein gehauenes Bett auf dem Felle lagen, ein Kopfkissen gab es jedoch nicht, nur eine Decke die ebenfalls aus Fell bestand. Sie reckte sich und streckte sich kurz. Skye schaute zu ihrem verletzten Arm. ‚Hey, das ist ja verarztet worden! Scheint als hätte ich neue Freunde gefunden!', dachte sie. Ein Pfiff ertönte aus einer Ecke. Horus! Er saß auf eine Felsvorsprung und schaute sie an. Mit zitternden Beinen stand Skye auf und ging zu ihm. „Hey, mein kleiner! Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie ihn fröhlich, als antwort bekam Skye einen freudigen Pfiff, den sie als ‚Ja' deutete. Skye streichelte ihn ein paar Mal, bis ihr auffiel das sie nichts an hatte. „o.O? ...?...? Wehe die haben...!", murmelte sie zornig. Skye sah sich im Raum um und suchte nach Kleidung. Endlich hatte sie welche gefunden, nun es waren sogar ihre Sachen. Schnell zog sie sich an. Sie merkte das auch eine Kette bei ihrer Kleidung lag, jedoch trug sie keinen Schmuck. „Hm,...warum haben sie es mir hingelegt?", fragte sie sich selbst. Sie nahm es in die Hand und schaute sich das Schmuckstück näher an. Es war ein blauer Saphir, in dem ein Schiff eingeritzt war, darunter stand „The White Pearl".


	5. Segel setzen

Der Saphir war an einem Lederband befestigt. Skye hängte sich die Kette um den Hals und Horus pfiff neben zu. Er flog elegant zu Skye und setzte sich dann auf ihren ausgestreckten und gesunden Arm.

Sie ging aus dem „Zimmer" und schaute sich draußen um. Es waren Tunnel die in die Felsklippe geschlagen wurden, man hörte nämlich das rauschen des Meeres.

Natürlich verirrte sie sich auch gleich in den vielen Gängen. ‚Toll! Echt super!'

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte eine stimme hinter ihr. Skye drehte sich so schnell um, dass der Mann gleich drei Schritte zurückwich. „Wer bist du?", fragte sie ihn „Mein Name ist Sokrates! Wenn ich fragen darf, wie ist dein Name?", „Skye Sparrow!", antwortete sie kurz und bündig. „Nun Miss Sparrow, da ihr unseren Anführer getötet habt wirst du unsere neue Anführerin! So ist das Gesetz!" , „Was? Ich?" , „Ja, natürlich! Aber zuerst gehen wir etwas essen und beim essen werde ich euch alles erzählen!".

Sokrates führte sie durch das Labyrinth. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie zu einem Raum, in dem ein Tisch war mit Stühlen. Auf dem Tisch war Brot, getrocknete Früchte und etwas zu trinken. Skye setzte sich und Sokrates ihr gegenüber. Sie warf Horus von ihrem Arm, der etwas beleidigt wegflog. Nun griff sie zu. „Nun, werde ich euch unsere Geschichte erzählen!", fing Sokrates an.

Er erzählte viel und lang. Er sagt das sie ein Wrack gefunden haben, es war ziemlich kaputt, doch der Name des Schiffes war noch zu lesen „White Pearl". Das Schwesterschiff von der „Black Pearl". Jedoch war die „White Pearl" nur eine Legende, doch es stellte sich etwas anderes heraus. So machte sich die Truppe daran das Schiff zu reparieren. Seit 2 Jahren arbeiten sie nun schon an dem Schiff und sind jetzt schon fast fertig. Bald wird die weiße Perle wieder die Karibik befahren. Auch Skye erzählte ihre Geschichte. „Natürlich haben wir von Jack Sparrow gehört! Er ist im besitz der „Black Pearl" und ist schon zweimal auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt worden!", erzählte Sokrates. „Mein Bruder?" , „Sparrow ist dein Bruder?" , „Sicher! Oder warum heiße ich wohl Sparrow mit zweitem Namen?" , „Hm, das ist gut! Die Schwester führt das Schwesterschiff des Schiffes von ihren Bruder! Wirklich gut! Nun, gehen wir zur „White Pearl"! Ich denke wir können heute noch auslaufen! Proviant, Wasser und sonstiges sind an Bord, Käpten!". Etwas unsicher schaute sie Sokrates an, aber gleich hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. „Na, worauf wartest du noch? Bring mich zu meinem Schiff und meiner Crew! Und dann laufen wir aus!", „Aye, Käpten!".

Sokrates brachte sie zu der riesen Höhle, wo das Wrack war, nun jetzt war es kein Wrack mehr sondern die „Weiße Perle" des Meeres. Schnell stellten sich die Männer vor als sie ihren neuen Käpten sahen.

Skye kommandierte alle rum, am Ende waren alle auf ihren neuen Posten auf dem Schiff. Muck und Benjar rissen den Damm ein, das Wasser flutete die Höhle. Die beiden rannten schnell zur Pearl zurück, bevor sie noch weggeschwemmt werden würden. Nach ein paar Minuten war die Höhle ganz voll Wasser. Mit den Padeln ruderten sie aus der Höhle, ein paar andere stießen die Pearl, mit lagen Stöcken, immer wieder von der Wand weg, man wollte ja jetzt nicht schon ein Loch in der Bordwand haben. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie auf hoher See.

„Käpten!", rief der Mann vom Ausguck. „Handelsschiff in Sicht!", „Bist du dir sicher!", „Ganz sicher!", „Gut dann wollen wir unser ersten Schiff kapern!". Die Männer die das gehört haben gingen unter Deck und sagten den anderen bescheid.

Skye hingegen lies die Totenkopf Flagge auf ihrem Mast wehen.

Sie ging auf „ihren" Hauptmast hinauf, zur Flagge. Sie genoss den Ausblick, den Wind und das weite Meer. Horus pfiff und flog im Kreis über das Schiff und landete am Geländer. Genüsslich vertilgte er den Fisch den er gefangen hatte. Skye lächelte fröhlich. ‚Bald! Bald werden wir gefürchtet sein! Nur müssen wir ein paar Überlebende lassen, damit uns alle kennenlernen!', dachte sie.

Auf dem Handelschiff:

„Piraten! Piraten!", rief ein Mann. „Was? Wer ist es den? Vielleicht haben wir eine Chance zu gewinnen!", „Käpten es ist die „White Pearl"!", „Aber das ist unmöglich! Das ist doch nur eine Legende! Oder?"


	6. Kampf um die Beute

Skye genoss den Wind, der ihr um die Ohren wehte. Die Aussicht war wunderbar. Sie sah verträumt zu dem Schiff das sie kapern wollten.

‚Hm, Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich wirklich Käpten werden wollte, ich war bis jetzt nur eine Kellnerin. Aber so komm ich ja aus der Einöde des Altages raus, nun ich bin schon raus. Ich möchte jetzt aber keine Menschen töten, warum muss ich das? Sie haben mir nichts getan, ich könnte sie ja leben lassen! Ja, das mache ich! Und dann sollen sie weitererzählen das die „White Pearl", keine Legende ist sonder Realität! Hey, wenn Jack davon hört, dann wird er mich bestimmt suchen! Da bin ich mir sicher! So kann ich ihn endlich wieder sehen!', dachte sie.

Auf dem Handelsschiff:

„Macht die Waffen klar! Wir geben nicht kampflos auf!", rief der Käpten. „Sir! Wir haben keine Chance gegen dieses Schiff! Denkt nur an die „Black Pearl"!", rief einer der Männer. „Ich kenne die Geschichten, Matrose! Sie ist das einzige noch gefährliche Piratenschiff der Karibik!" , „Ja, Sir! Aber die „White Pearl" ist das Schwesternschiff der „Black Pearl"! Nur ist die „White Pearl aus hellem Holz gebaut und hat total weiße Segel!", „Das ist mir egal! Ich hasse Piraten! Und ich werde jeden töten der meinen Weg kreuzt!", antwortete er entschlossen

Auf der White Pearl:

Skye kletterte wieder runter und ging in die Kapitäns Kajüte. Sie sah sich dort ein wenig um, lang würde es nicht mehr dauern bis sie das Handelsschiff erreichen. Abe sich brauchte eine Waffe. Sie suchte ein wenig und fand genau das was sie brauchte. Es war eine seltsame Waffe. Sie zog das Schwert aus der Scheide. Ein Schwert war es, das war ihr klar, aber was für eins. Auf jeden fall war es hier zu Lande nicht üblich, das solche Schwerte geschmiedet wurden.

Es war lang und gerade, nicht wie die hier, die ein bisschen gebogen waren. Es bestand aus einem seltsamen Material, Metall war es bestimmt nicht. Am Griff, bevor die Klinge war, waren Flügel, zwei nach rechts und einer schräg nach links unten. Zwischen den Flügel, die sehr weich waren, war ein Rubin eingearbeitet, so auch kurz vor dem Ende der Klinge.

Skye steckte es zurück in die Scheide und befestigte es an ihrem Gürtel und ging hinaus. Viele Mitglieder waren schon an Deck mit gezückten Schwertern.

„Ah, du hast das Schwert gefunden!", sprach Sokrates Skye schräg von der Seite an. „Ja, aber es ist ein seltsames Schwert!" , „Ich weiß! Als wir das Schiff gefunden haben war es schon dort! Wir haben es einfach wieder dorthin getan wo wir es gefunden haben!", „Hm, ja. Wisst ihr etwas über das Schwert?", „Nein! Ich selber habe so eins noch nie gesehen!", „Okay, Gut!". Sie wandte sich ab und rief in die Runde: „Dieses Schiff wird nicht versenkt!", ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch die Runde, „Dieses Schiff wird nur ausgeraubt! Sie sollen nämlich die Nachricht verbreiten, das des „White Pearl" keine Legende ist! Es werden auch so wenig wie möglich getötet, nur außer Gefecht gesetzt! Keine Kanonen! Das Schwarzpulver wird auch in Ruhe gelassen auf dem Handelsschiff! Und den Käpten bringt zu mir!".

Keiner der Männer widersprach, doch es war nun eine Unruhe und Unzufriedenheit zu spüren.

Auf dem Handelsschiff:

„Käpten! Sie haben die Kanonen nicht ausgefahren!", „Wie? Das sind die dümmsten Piraten die ich je gesehen habe!", „Käpten! Schlechte Nachrichten! Ein weiteres Piratenschiff nähert sich uns! Den Namen kann ich aber noch nicht erkennen!", „Verdammt!", zischte der Käpten.

Wieder auf der „White Pearl":

„Bald, Jack! Bald! Werden wir uns wiedersehen!", murmelte Skye. „Käpten! Ein anderes Piratenschiff nähert sich dem Handelsschiff!", „Wie? Kannst du den Namen erkennen?", „Nein! Es ist noch zu weit weg! Aber ich glaube es hat schwarze Segel!". „Das ist ja dann die „Black Pearl"!", warf Sokrates ein. Skyes Augen leuchteten.

Auf der „Black Pearl":

„Hey, Käpten?", „Aye?", „Da will jemand unser Handelsschiff streitig machen!", „Was?", „Ja, es ist auch ein Piratenschiff, aber den Namen kann ich noch nicht erkennen!", „Soso, denen werden wir die Hölle heiß machen! Wir verfolgen dieses Handelsschiff schon seit zwei Tagen! Niemand wird uns das wegschnappen! Niemand! Kurs, auf das Piratenschiff! Wir werden alle töten! Wirklich alle! Egal, ob es Schwester, Mutter oder Vater ist! So etwas macht niemand mit Käpten Jack Sparrow!". Die Mannschaft lachte hinterhältig und freute sich schon auf den Kampf und die Kanonen wurden klar gemacht.

Auf der „White Pearl":

„Sie wollen uns angreifen!", „WAS?", rief Skye zu dem Mann auf dem Mast. „Ja, sie machen die Kanonen bereit und nehmen Kurs auf uns!". Sokrates wand sich an Skye: „Sie werden uns töten! Egal ob du Sparrows Schwester bist oder nicht! Er glaubt wir wollen ihm seine Beute wegschnappen! Wir müssen fliehen!", „Aber, ...Jack ist mein Bruder!", „Das interessiert ihn nicht! Er ist zwar nicht grausam, im Gegenteil! Er ist sehr Gerecht, aber wenn es um seine Beute geht sieht er rot!", „Aber...". Skye brachte kein Wort mehr raus. Würde Jack, sie, seine Schwester ihn wirklich töten? Seine eigene Schwester? Sie brach in Tränen aus. Sokrates sah sie gefühlvoll an, doch für Gefühls Dusselleien war keine Zeit. „Männer! Wir ziehen uns zurück! Wir haben NOCH keine Chance gegen die „Black Pearl"! Wir nehmen Kurs auf Tortuga!". Der Steuermann wendete sofort. Die Männer gingen ihrer Arbeit wieder nach, nämlich saufen bis zum Umfallen.

Sokrates brachte Skye in ihr Kabine, er wollte noch mit ihr reden, aber sie sagte nichts mehr. Nach einer weile ginge er raus.

Skye hingegen weinte nun Sturzbäche. Sie wollte nicht wahr haben das Jack sie getötet hätte. Nach eine halben Ewigkeit ging sie schluchzend zu Bett.


	7. Insel der Piraten

„Los, beladet das Schiff mit Essen und Trinken!", rief Ad, der erste Maat, der „White Pearl".

Skye konnte das mit der „Black Pearl" und Jack immer noch nicht richtig verkraften, aber man sah ihr nicht an wie gequält sie im inneren war. Sie betrat das Deck mit einem lächeln. Kurz blendete sie die Sonne, die am untergehen war. Aber dann suchte sie Ad, den sie wollte ihn etwas fragen, nach einer weile fand sie ihn beim anschaffen.

„Hm,...Ad?", rief Skye quer über das Deck. „Aye?", „Komm her!", „Aye!". Eine Minute später stand er vor ihr. Ad war nicht besonders groß, aber für sein alter noch ziemlich stark. Er hatte braune Haare und ebenso braune Augen.

„Das mit der „Black Pearl", glaubst du die wissen wer wir waren?", „Nein, Käpten. Den Namen des Schiffes werden sie bestimmt nicht kennen, die „White Pearl" ist für alle anderen nur eine Legende, aber die weißen Segel werden sie wieder erkennen!", „Nur an den Segeln sollen sie uns wieder erkennen? Unwahrscheinlich! Oder?", „So unwahrscheinlich ist das nicht! Diese Segel sind neu, und das fällt auf!", meinte Ad entschlossen. „So, so...Nun ich werde mich ein wenig in Tortuga umhören. Bleibst du hier oder kommst du mit?", „Ich selber würde gern mitgehen, aber die Entscheidung liegt beim Käpten!", „Gut, komm mit!", sprach sie und wandte sich nun an die Crew, „Wenn ihr fertig seit macht was ihr wollt, aber ein paar bleiben hier und passen auf!".

Sie deutete auf Benjar, Muck und Sokrates. Alle drei wollten protestieren, aber Skye gab ihnen einen tödlichen Blick und sie verstummten.

Sie wollte sich in der Stadt unerkannt umsehen und streifte deshalb einen Mantel mit Kapuze über. Der Mantel war aus einem hellbraunen Stoff, sie hatte ihn in ihrer Kabine gefunden. Der Mantel ging ihr bis zu den Knöcheln und die Kapuze zog sie so weit ins Gesicht wie nur möglich.

„Ad, komm!", rief sie ihm zu. Ad der nicht lange auf sich warten lies kam sofort angelaufen. „Warum ... ?", wollte er ansetzen, Skye brachte ihn aber mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Ad, wir werden getrennt gehen! Finde so viel wie möglich raus über Jack und der „Black Pearl"! Ich werde mich so umhören was in der Welt draußen so abläuft!". Ad nickte nur.

Skye und Ad gingen vom Schiff und trennten sich dann noch am Steg. Skye wendete sich noch einmal zur untergehenden Sonne, am Horizont. Aber sie sah nicht nur die Sonne sondern auch ein Schiff. Sie schenkte dem Schiff kaum Beachtung, den es war ja keine Seltenheit das hier Schiffe ankamen. Aber was Skye nicht wusste war, das dieses Schiff, gerade ein Handelsschiff gekapert hatte und „Black Pearl" hieß.

Sie streifte ziellos umher und sah sich mal hier und mal dort um. „Hey, Süße! Haschte ned ein bischen Luscht?", lallte ihr ein besoffener Pirat einmal entgegen. „Worauf?", fragte sie ahnungslos, der Pirat grinste nur. Es brauchte eine Zeit bis sie kapierte und lächelte nun den stockbesoffenen Piraten an. „Ach, das! Nein!", antwortete sie ihm knapp. Der Pirat grinste nicht mehr, sondern sah mehr so aus als würde er sich das mit Gewalt nehmen was sie ihm verweigerte. Er nahm Schwung und wollte sie von den Füßen holen. Skye sah es und machte sich bereit sich zu verteidigen. Der Pirat sprang und verfehlte sie um mindestens einen halben Meter. Dort blieb er auch liegen

Skye sah zu dem Piraten runter und lachte. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich wieder im Griff und lief, immer noch kichernd, weiter.

Tortuga sah fast so aus wie jede normale Stadt, aber auch nur fast. Bis auf ein paar Tatsachen, das hier auf der Straße gesoffen wird, bis zum umfallen. Nuten stehen an jeder Ecke. Viele Männer vergnügten sich auf der Straße. Beinahe wäre Skye auf einen drauf getrabt, sie ist aber noch im letzten Moment ausgewichen.

‚So und nun geh ich ins nächste Gasthaus!', dachte sie. Und verschwand auch gleich in der nächsten Tür.

Dort prügelten sich alle. Stühle wurden durch die Gegend geworfen. Ein Mann der einen fliegendem Stuhl nicht schnell genug ausgewichen war sackte zu Boden. Skye, die wirklich vieles erwartet hätte, vieles, aber nicht das, konnte gerade noch einer Flasche ausweichen. Die knapp ihren Kopf verfehlte und an der Wand zerschellte.

Kurzerhand zog sie sich in dem Nebenraum zurück, wo sie alleine war und kurz verschnaufen konnte. Sie stand an der Wand die die gleiche Farbe hatte wie ihr Mantel, so war sie richtig unsichtbar. Sie lies ihren Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen. Viel war dort nicht. Tische, zwei Bänke, Kerzen und ein Fenster. Es war offen und so warf der Mond sein Licht in den Raum. Den die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen.

Skye stand halb im Schatten halb im Mondlicht, ihr Kopf war im Schatten und ihr Unterkörper im Mondlicht. Es verging eine Weile bis ein paar Männer und eine Frau, den Raum betraten.

Sie schaute sich jeden genau an. Der eine klein, ja sehr klein mit einer Glatze, ein älterer mit Bart und grauen Haaren. Sogar eine Frau war dabei, sie hatte einen schwarzen Hut auf, hatte eine dunklere Hautfarbe und trug Männerkleidung. Die drei setzten sich, kurz drauf kam noch ein Mann herein. Skye hatte das Gefühl den Mann schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber sie wusste nicht wo.

„Hey, Jack! Was glaubst du war das für ein Schiff heute, das uns das Handelsschiff streitig machen wollte?", fing der alte an. „Keinen Ahnung! Ist mir auch egal!", meinte er und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche die er mitgebracht hatte.

‚Jack? Das ist Jack?', dachte Skye verwundert, ‚aber...' weiter konnte sie nicht denken. Den Jack warf die Rumflasche in Richtung Skye. Sie duckte sich noch schnell und gleich darauf war ein klirren zu hören. „Was für ein scheiß Rum! Der ist ja ekelhaft!", schimpfte Jack.

„Trink mal ein bisschen Zielwasser! Vielleicht triffst du dann mal eine Stelle wo keiner steht!", raunte Skye, dich wütend war, das man einfach eine Flasche nach ihr warf.


	8. Neue und alte Wunden

Die drei Männer und die Frau schauten in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, doch sie sahen niemanden.

„Zeig, dich du dreckiger Bastard! Wer wagt es uns zu belauschen?", schnauzte der ältere. „Euch zu belauschen? Das habe ich nicht nötig! Außerdem bist du wohl eher der Bastard hier, alter Mann!", gab Skye trotzig zurück. „WAS? Wenn ich dich erwische drehe ich dir den Hals um!", „Ja, von mir aus! Aber auch nur wenn du mich erwischst! Nach deinem Alter zu urteilen kann das Jahre dauern!". „Schluss!", schrie Jack, weil Skye und der Alte Mann während des Streites immer lauter geworden sind. „Nun Fremder zeig dich! Dann töten wir dich schnell und schmerzlos! Ich hasse es nämlich belauscht und bei einer Diskussion gestört zu werden!", „Belauschen? Stören? Ha, das ich nicht lache! 1. Bin ich kein Fremder sondern eine Fremde! 2. War ich als erstes hier! 3. Also habt ihr mich gestört!", „Aha, gut! Warum hast du nichts gesagt das wir dich stören?", „Weil mit einer Wand besser reden kann als mit dir Mister Jack Leon Sparrow!".

Bei dem Wort „Leon" klappte Jacks Kinnlade runter. Niemand, aber wirklich niemand kannte seinen zweiten Namen. „Wo...her weißt DU mei...meinen zweiten Na...men?", stotterte er fassungslos. „Das ist egal, es würde dich sowieso nie interessieren! Du hättest dir meinen Namen nicht mal bis morgen merken können! So wie du dein Versprechen vergessen hast! Aber das ist dir ja alles egal! Hauptsache dir geht's gut!", antwortete Skye wütend.

Während dieses Gespräches war sie immer wütender geworden. Kalte Wut, das war das einzige was sie in diesem Moment empfand. All die Jahre die sie auf Jack gewartet hatte waren umsonst gewesen, nicht einmal jetzt wo sie dieses Versprechen ansprach erinnerte er sich nicht! Tränen stiegen ihr ins Gesicht, Zornes Tränen.

„Welches Versprechen? Ich habe bis jetzt jedes Versprechen gehalten!", antwortete er unschuldig. „Sicher! Natürlich!", höhnte Skye, „Du bist im lügen genauso gut wie im brechen von Versprechen!". Mit diesen Worten löste sie sich von der Wand, an der sie sich die ganze Zeit angelehnt hatte und ging ins Licht. „Ähm...gut wenn du meinst! So, und nun bist du im Licht! Aber das hilft uns auch nichts! Wir möchten dein Gesicht sehen!", meinte Jack ruhig.

Skye ging auf ihn zu, beugte sich runter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Du erinnerst dich wirklich an nichts! Ja, an nichts, aber das macht nichts! Du wirst dich noch an alles erinnern! Das schwöre ich dir!". „Bitte? An was soll ich mich den erinnern?", „Das wirst du eines Tages schon noch sehen!". Sie ging um den Tisch herum zu dem offenem Fenster und sah hinaus.

Still weinte sie ihre Tränen. Sie konnte nicht fassen das er sie vergessen hat. ‚ Warum er erinnert sich an gar nichts mehr! Er ist gar nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen das er irgendetwas vergessen hat! Dieser...dieser Trottel!', dachte sie.(Ach ja die Geschwisterliebe...die kenn ich zu genüge! Hab drei Brüder, ich kenn mich auf dem Gebiet aus! _meinen kleinen Bruder erwürg_ Tja, das passiert den nen die mich nerven!Hab ich schon erwähnt das ich richtig fies werden kann?)

„Nun, nach diesem sehr erfolgreichem Gespräch muss doch jemand gehen!", warf die Frau ein. „Ja, Anna-Maria hat recht! Also Missi ich denke DU wirst gehen! Den wir sind in der Überzahl!", meinte der kleine. „Ja, ich werde auch gehen! Ich habe genug erfahren! Genug um zu wissen, das ich dies hassen werde Jack LEON Sparrow!", antwortete Skye. Die Betonung lag mit Absicht auf Leon, den sie wollte den Namen in das Gehirn der anderen reinbringen. Den sie hoffte das sie ihn dann veräppeln. Aber auch Verachtung lag in ihrer Stimme, damit klang sie richtig bedrohlich.

„Gut dann VERSCHWINDE!", zischte der Alte. Natürlich lies Skye das nicht durchgehen niemand redet so mit ihr! Schon gar nicht so ein alter Sack! „Hey, Alter Mann! Höre meinen Rat, wenn du mir noch mal so frech rüberkommst leg ich dich um! Achso, bevor ich es vergesse, das mach ich übrigens mit euch allen, gab sie fröhlich zurück. „Gut, wie du meinst! Aber ich finde du hast einen schlechten Humor! Missi!", „Mein Humor ist besser als deiner!".

Der Alte wollte aufstehen, doch Jack hielt ihn zurück. „Also nun ist aber Schluss! Aber nun geh, Missi!". Ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen ging sie raus, wütend, sehr wütend. Ein besoffener rempelte sie, die Antwort von Skye war einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Natürlich beobachtete Jack, die Unbekannte, aber als er das mit dem Mann sah, begann er doch zu überlegen, ob er sich wirklich mit ihr hätte anlegen sollen.

Skye beobachtete nicht mehr wie der besoffene seine Pistole zog, den er hatte gesehen das es eine Frau war die ihn geschlagen hatte. So etwas wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er zielte auf sie und schoss.

Ein Knall ging durch die Luft, Skye wollte sich umdrehen und sehen was los war. Dann traf sie die Kugel, ein gleißender Schmerz durchfuhr ihre linke Schulte. Kurz darauf Schrie sie aus vollen Kräften. Der Schmerz war unglaublich stark. Langsam gaben ihre Beine nach und sie glitt zu Boden und schloss die Augen, den ihr tat alles weh, nicht nur die Schulter nun ging der Schmerz durch ihren ganzen Körper. Die Ohnmacht kam über sie und wollte sie ins schwarze tief ziehen, doch sie wehrte sich mit aller Macht dagegen.

Keuchend erhob sie sich noch mal. Sah den Mann an und zog ihr Schwert. Der Mann machte große Augen, jemand der in diesem Zustand noch ein Schwert zog, das war für ihn unvorstellbar. In diesem Moment stand Skye nur noch weil sie ihre Wut nun entladen musste. Die Wut auf Jack, auf den Mann im Gasthaus damals und auf den Besoffenen. Das Schwert blitze zornig auf, fast schien es so als freute sich das Schwert drauf wieder Blut zu lecken.

Skye ging ein paar Schritte und merkte dann das sie es nicht schaffen würde, aber anstatt sich entgültig auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Steckte sie das Schwert zurück nahm zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff. Der Pfiff war so laut das sie alle in dem Gasthaus die Ohren zuhielten. Kurz darauf kam die Antwort, ein weiterer Pfiff.

Ein Königsfalke flog durch das Fenster im Nebenraum. Er begriff sofort das was mit seiner „Freundin" nicht stimmte. Er roch das Blut, das von ihr war. Wütend flog der Falke um Skye. Sie hingegen hob den Arm und zeigte auf den Mann der sie angeschossen hatte. Horus flog mit ausgestreckten Krallen auf ihn zu. Als der Falke nahe genug an dem Gesicht des Mannes war, packte er zu mit den Krallen und zerfetzte sein Gesicht.

Der Mann ging vor Schmerzen zu Boden, doch anstatt das der Falke aufhörte machte er weiter. Er setzte sich auf die Brust des Mannes und pickte Fleischbrocken aus seinem Gesicht. Natürlich wehrte sich der Mann aber er schaffte es nicht Horus ganz zu vertreiben, nach einiger Zeit wurde er Ohnmächtig. Erst jetzt jetzt erhob sich der Falke und flog zu Skye. Die sie brach zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Jack, der alles beobachtet hatte kam aus dem Nebenraum uns sah sich im Gasthaus um. Blut, der ganze Boden war voll Blut. Der Mann mit dem zerfetzten Gesicht, aus dem immer noch das Blut sprudelte, lies Jack ein wenig schwindeln, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Neben dem Mann lagen noch die Fleischbrocken. Als er die Unbekannte sah ging es ihm auch nicht gerade besser, ihr Umhang hatte aus schon viel Blut von ihr aufgesogen.

Die umstehenden im Gasthaus sahen auch nur das Spektakel an, einer rannte aus dem Gasthaus und schrei wie am Spieß. Ad und ein paar andere aus Skye's Crew hörten den Mann und liefen, sofort in die Richtung aus der es kam. Die Tür zum Gasthaus stand offen und Ad sah das Blut und Skye. Mit einem Aufschrei rannten sie weiter ins Gasthaus. Ad dreht die bewusstlose Skye um und sah in ihr aschfahles Gesicht. Vor schreckt setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Er wollte nicht schon wieder einen Anführer verlieren, in diesem Fall zwar Anführerin, aber das war jetzt egal. Er atmete erleichtert auf als er sah das sie atmete. Aber für Freude blieb keine Zeit, sie schwebte in Lebensgefahr und er war dafür verantwortlich das sie überlebt.

„Cloud! Such sofort einen Arzt hier auf! Und bring ihn aufs Schiff! Los Lauf!", sagte er panisch. „Aye!". Cloud setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und rannte los. Ohne weiter nachzudenken hob er Skye auf und trug sie zurück zum Schiff. Squall blieb noch und sah sie das Gasthaus an und fand auf der Theke Horus. „Hey, Horus! Machst du das mit allen die sie bedrohen?", frage er. Horus pfiff zufrieden, was er als ‚Ja' deutete. Und das gefiel ihm nicht. Schon der Gedanke daran das der Vogel jeden zerfetzten würde der Skye bedrohte lies ihn schaudern. „Nun gut! Komm wir gehen!". Squall drehte sich um und ging. Auch Horus erhob sich und flog hinter ihm her.


	9. Fragen über Fragen

„Hey, du!", rief Jack Squall hinterher. Widerwillig drehte er sich um. Squall wollte wieder auf die Pearl und seine Ruhe. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust dem Typen irgendwas zu erklären. „Ja?"

„Sag mal, wie heißt die Frau? Du scheinst sie ja zu kennen, oder?", fragte Jack. Squall zog die Augenbraune hoch. „Kommt mit raus! Hier drin ist es zu blutig!", rief Squall Jack zu, drehte sich um und stapfte raus. Jack folgte ihm.

Die Männer und Frauen im Gasthaus waren immer noch sprachlos. Das was sie gesehen haben, das wollten sie nicht glauben. Ein Falke, der so was macht? Das glaubten sie nicht! Jedoch ist es geschehen. Alle schauten nur auf den Mann mit dem zerfetzten Gesicht, aber er bewegte sich inzwischen nicht mehr. Er war tot. „Ich sach euch, son Falke will ich auch!", lallte einer in die Stille rein. „Jaja, damit du mehr Leute bestechen kannst!", rief einer. „WAS? Ich bin ein Ehrenmann", brüllte der eine zurück, alle lachten, kurz darauf begann man wieder zu Schlägern. Niemand achtete mehr auf den Toten in der Mitte. Hier stirbt oft einer, deshalb achtete man nicht so auf die Toten, sie waren einfach da, an mehr erinnern sich die meisten nicht!

„So und nun erzähl mir von der Frau! Alles was du über sie weißt!", befahl Jack dem jungen Mann, als sie draußen waren. Squall nickte. Er wusste bescheid über Skye und Jack, hatte jedoch nicht vor zu sagen das Skye Jack's Schwester ist. Er wusste auch das Skye in hängen würde wenn er etwas sagen würde, ihm war es nur recht, er hatte auch keine Lust sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen. „Gut! Sie heißt Skye, mehr darf ich dir nicht sagen, sonst gibt's morgen einen toten mehr und ich habe noch vor etwas länger zu leben!", „Wirklich? Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, dann kann ich es dir ja aus dir rausprügeln, oder?", drohte Jack.

„Auch dann werde ich es nicht sagen! Sie ist mein Käpten! Es wäre Meuterei! Ich glaube ihr kennst das Gefühl der Meuterei?", „Pfffff, ja kenn ich! Also gut erzähl weiter!", „Ja, wir sind seit ein paar Tagen auf See! Unser Schiff ist alt. Als wir es gefunden haben war es ein Wrack und nicht mehr! Wir haben zwei Jahre für die Reparaturen gebraucht!", „Ja, toll, ganz toll! Und was ist mit Skye? War sie von Anfang an dabei oder kam sie erst dazu?", fragte Jack und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen.

„Nicht so hastig(hum, hom..._baumbart bin_ Blödes Kommentar, ich weiß!)! Sie kam erst kurz vor der Fertigstellung dazu. Sie hat den geheimen Ort nur zufällig entdeckt, genauso wie das Schiff! Leider war unser damaliger Anführer der Meinung, das jeder der das Schiff sah sterben musste! So, sollte es auch mit Skye geschehen, doch sie besiegte ihn! Aber nicht ohne eine Wunde. Ein Mann wollte auf sie losgehen, doch Horus, ihr Falke, verteidigte sie! Der Mann lebt zwar heute noch, doch hat nur ein Auge und sein Gesicht ist verstümmelt!".

„Wie? Ihr Falke? Auf hoher See? Die meisten können doch da gar ned fliegen! Ich habe selber gesehen wie einer der Vögel geflogen ist und dann abgestürzt ist!"

„Ja, schon möglich! Doch das ist ein Königsfalke, einer der Anmutigsten Flieger und treuesten Vögel, die es gibt! Königsfalken sind stärker, kräftiger, wendiger und anpassungsfähiger! Wer ihn unterschätzt könnte das mit dem Leben bezahlen! Mehr gibt es im Moment nicht über sie zu sagen! Das war alles! Wir können nur hoffen das sie überlebt, dann kannst du sie fragen was du willst! Falls sie dich sehen will!".

Squall wollte sich gerade umdrehen und wieder zum Schiff gehen, aber Jack hielt ihn noch auf. „Warte! Wie heißt euer Schiff? Und was heißt wenn sie mich sehen will? Sie ist eine Frau, da hat sie nichts zu entscheiden!", „Ihr gehört aber das Schiff, sie ist der Käpten und sie wird von allen akzeptiert! Wenn sie dich sehen will, dann wirst du auf's Schiff gelassen, wenn nicht, dann hast du Pech! Und das Schiff heißt ‚White Pearl'"

„Aber das, das ist doch das Schwesternschiff von meinem Schiff der ‚Black Pearl' oder?", fragte Jack erstaunt, es scheint als würde er von dieser Skye noch viele Überraschungen erwarten können.

Squall nickte nur und verschwand. Jack blieb sprachlos zurück. Es gab ein Schwesternschiff von der ‚Black Peal'. Ja, ihm gefiel der Gedanke. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen! Das Verspreche ich dir SKYE! KLAR SOWEIT?", rief er in die Nacht. Lachend ging er wieder ins Gasthaus.

Was er wohl macht? Logisch! Sich zusaufen! _lol_


	10. Die Antwort

Cloud hatte ziemlich schnell einen Arzt gefunden. Was auch Skyes Glück war! Aber paar Minuten länger und sie währe Tod! Nun Skye hatte Glück im Unglück.

„Nun wie geht es ihr?", fragte Ad besorgt, den Arzt als er raus kam, den niemand durfte zu ihr. Selbst Griffin, der Arzt der Crew. „So weit so gut! Der Schuss hat nur knapp das Herz verfehlt! Sie sollte eine Zeitlang liegen bleiben! Demnach werdet ihr länger in Tortuga sein. Bring ihr festes und gutes essen! Nichts verdorbenes. Viel Obst und Gemüse braucht sie auch! Ich werde morgen wieder kommen um nach ihr zu sehen!", antwortete er und verließ das Schiff ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln.

Ad überlegte kurz und ging dann zu Skye rein. Sie war immer noch Ohnmächtig. Ruhig und schnell ging ihr Atem. An ihrer Brust war ein dicker Verband. Auf dem Schreibtisch in dem Zimmer lag die Kugel die der Arzt herausgeholt hat. Blutige Verbände lagen noch herum, er beschloss kurzerhand aufzuräumen. Nachdem er dies tat kam das warten, das warten bis sie aufwacht.

Tag für Tag kam der Arzt und schaute nach ihr. Doch niemals hat er sie wach vorgefunden, immer nur schlafend. Auch konnte man beobachten wie sie dünner wurde. Die Männer gaben sich viel Mühe mit dem einflösen von Nahrung und Wasser. Jeder tat sein bestes. Doch die allgemeine Bedrücktheit und Angst konnte man jeden Ansehen.

Die Männer der Crew waren alle mal normale Bürger, sogar ein Halbadeliger war dabei. Doch besauften sie sich genauso wie Piraten. Aber seit dem Vorfall trank niemand etwas mehr, den man wollte gleich erfahren wenn der Käpten wieder wach ist. Von Tag zu Tag sah aber der Arzt weniger Chancen das sie jemals wieder aufwacht. Er kam nur jeden Tag kopfschüttelnd aus der Kabine.

Seit 11 Tagen ist sie nun schon im Koma. Mehr und mehr schwand die Hoffnung in der Crew. Einmal kam Jack vorbei, als er jedoch die Gesichter der Crew sah wusste er, das entweder sie Tod ist oder seit dem nicht mehr aufgewacht ist. Auch seine Laune sank nun, er wollte mehr über sie wissen! Sein Herz sagte ihm, das sie sehr wichtig für ihn ist, doch er wusste nicht woher dieses Gefühl kam.

Jack kam nun auch jetzt jeden Tag zu Squall um zu fragen ob sie wach ist. Er ging deshalb zu Squall weil er ihn schon kannte und die anderen sahen nicht so aus als wollte sie unbedingt mit ihm reden. Squall sagte es ihm immer, doch der Ton machte das Lied, jeden Tag antwortete er immer forscher.

Am 14 Tag sagte der Arzt das die Wunde nun so gut verheilt sei, das sich nun auch Griffin darum kümmern konnte. Er kam nun gar nicht mehr.

Einen Tag später kam Jack wieder und da stand sie. Skye. Am Bug stand sie und neben ihr ein jüngerer Mann der sie stützte. Die Mannschaft hingegen kippte sich hingegen einen hinter die Binde, vor Freude. Alle lachten und tanzten, ja, Jack hatte auch Grund zur Freude, den heute würde er erfahren wer sie ist.

Er ging die Planke hoch und stellte sich neben die beiden. „Na, es geht dir ja wieder gut!", begrüßte er sie. „Ja! Die Wunde ist schon fast ganz verheilt!", „Gut, ich würde mich freuen wenn ich heute den Rest deines Namens erfahren würde, Skye!", „Ach, ja? Wie kommst du darauf das ich dir sage wer ich bin? Außerdem woher weißt du meinen Namen? Und woher weißt du welches Schiff mir gehört?".

Jack total überfordert, machte einmal den Mund auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch schloss ihn dann wieder. „Ja, ich weiß schon! Squall hat es mir schon gesagt! Keine Angst ich bin über alles informiert!", „Ach so! Ich dachte er hat dir das nicht erzählt!", „Nun meine Mannschaft ist auch loyal! Sie würde mich nie auf einer einsamen Insel aussetzten! Und schon gar nicht zweimal auf der gleichen Insel!", „Hey! Dafür konnte ich nichts!", „Sagt jeder!", „Argh!"

„Das ist ja jetzt auch egal!", antwortete er beleidigt. „Ja, du hast recht! Du bist wegen was anderem hier!", sie wandte sie an den jungen Mann, „Geh zu den anderen Cloud!". Als sie allein waren fragte Skye Jack: „Kannst du dich noch an deinen Vater erinnern? Zu der Zeit als er die Black Pearl noch befehligte?", „Nein, das kann ich nicht! Zumindest nicht wirklich! Aber woher weißt du das?".

„Das ist ganz einfach!", sie machte eine lange Pause, lange. Nach einer Minute antwortete sie

„Jack? Ich bin deine Schwester!"


	11. Der Fluch der Pearls

Jacks blickt war nicht definierbar. Skye glaubte das es eine Mischung aus erstaunen, Sprachlosigkeit und nicht möglich. Er starrte sie einfach nur verständnislos an. Das verunsicherte sie. Selbst ihr Selbstbewusster Blick schwand.

Mindestens fünf Minuten starrten sie sich an bis Jack das Wort ergriff. „Nein! Ich habe keine Schwester!", doch er wusste im Herzen bereits das es eine Lüge war.

„NEIN!", brüllte er noch mal raus, als wolle er die Stimme in seinem Herzen übertönen die ihm sagte, das er lügt! „Das ist nicht wahr! Ich würde es wissen! DAS IST EINE LÜGE!". Skye stand da, alles in ihr wurde plötzlich leer. Diese Worte sie taten so weh. „Aber, ich, nein, es ...es ist wahr!", sagte sie verstört.

Jack schenkte ihr noch einen hasserfüllten Blick und stürmte dann vom Schiff. Sie schaute ihm hinterher, eigentlich wollte sie ihm hinterher rennen, doch ihr körperlicher Zustand ließ es noch nicht zu.

Dann schoss es ihr durch den Kopf! ‚Barbossa! Er war schon immer gegen mich gewesen! Wo mag er sein? Oh, ich werde ihn umlegen! Er hat Jack nur Märchen darüber erzählt! Da bin ich sicher!'. Dieser Gedanke schürte den Hass auf Barbossa um einiges! Sie selber hatte ihn damals schon nicht leiden können aber jetzt? Der Hass der in ihren Augen loderte war unermesslich!

Wie hatte der Wirt einmal ein dem Gasthaus gesagt, als sie noch in Port Bell war.

„Mädchen, wenn du genauso hasst wie du vergibst, dann Gnade Gott deinen Feinden!", hatte er gesagt. Oh, ja! Barbossa sollte anfangen zu beten! Sie ging zornig in ihre Kajüte zurück und wollte allein sein mit ihrem Hass.

Cloud war abseits gestanden, doch hatte er alles belauscht. Für ihn war es seltsam das Jack leugnete das er eine Schwester hatte. Er hätte sich gefreut wenn er es erfahren hätte, aber in Jacks Worten lag noch etwas anderes. Cloud glaubte es sei Angst, Nein, er war sich sicher das es Angst war. Bloß warum?

Er beschloss umher zu streifen. Es dämmerte schon als er zurück gehen wollte, da bemerkte er einen Mann, der am Boden saß und in einen Mantel eingewickelt war.

„Ah, du hast mich bemerkt, Cloud!", sagte er. Cloud sah ihn noch verwunderter an als vorher. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", „Das ist nicht von belangen! Viel wichtiger ist der Fluch!", „Welcher Fluch?", „Der von den Perlen der Karibik! Vor Jahren fuhren die White Pearl und die Black Pearl, Seite an Seite! Ich Kapitäne waren Geschwister! Eine Frau und ein Mann! Du...", „Die Frau führte die White Pearl und der Mann die Black Pearl!", ergänzte Cloud.

„Ja, ganz recht! Einmal kam es zu einem Streit und die Geschwister bekriegten sich von da ab!", „Was war der Grund?", „Den weiß niemand mehr! Niemand der den damals auf den Schiffen war lebt heute noch!", „Hm, aber woher kommen dann die Geschichten?", „Ja, das ist die Frage! Aber auch das weiß man nicht woher die Geschichte stammt, sie war einfach da! Aber nun lass mich weiter erzählen!", „Ja, gut!", antwortete Cloud, er wollte wissen was dann passierte.

„Die White Pearl steht für das Licht, Hoffnung, Freundschaft, deshalb hat der Käpten, in diesem Fall Skye, „Light Sword" bekommen!", „Ähm,... was ist das?", „Das ist ein Schwert mit einem eigen Willen, jeder der sich gegen den Käpten stellt legt sich gleichzeitig mit „Light Sword" an und man kann dieses Schwert nicht vernichten! Es kann sogar Metal und Steine schneiden!", „Wow!", „Ha, ja, aber nicht für den Gegner! Was die Black Pearl war!", "Ja, aber, dann müsste die Black Pearl „Dark Sword" haben und für Dunkelheit, Feindschaft und Hoffnungslosigkeit stehen!".

„Ja! „Dark Sword" unterscheidet sich aber von „Light Sword"! Es ist einfach das Gegenteil von „Light Sword"! Somit waren sie gleich mächtig! Doch, der Bruder betrog bei einem Kampf! Die Schwester starb! Bevor sie starb, wollte sie verhindern, das sich noch einmal, Bruder und Schwester Verraten! So etwas dürfe erst am Tag des Versprechens geschehen! Und der Tag dazu war noch nicht gekommen! So verfluchte sie, die White Pearl das sie auf immer verschwunden bleiben solle! Den wenn sich die Schiffe wieder begegnen wird es wieder geschehen!"

„Der Bruder wird die Schwester töten! Sag welche Fähigkeiten besitzen diese Schwerter?", „Auf jeden fall, kann wenn ein Schlag den Gegner nicht berührt, weil der doch so weit weg ist eine Druckwelle auslösen, die den Gegner von den Füßen bläst und…………!". Ein Schuss ertönte und der Mann brach mit einem Gurgeln zusammen.

„Junge du solltest dir nicht so viele Schauermärchen anhören!". Cloud drehte sich um, doch er sah niemanden. „Wo bist du?", fragte er und zog sein Schwert. „Du brauchst nicht nach mir zu suchen! Du würdest mich eh nicht finden!". „Ha, das wollen wir doch sehen!", spottete er zurück. Aber er bekam keine Antwort mehr.

Er dreht sich noch mal zu dem Mann um, doch er war verschwunden. Cloud reichte es für heute und beschloss auf die Pearl zurückzukehren. Er war sich sicher das das der Grund für Jacks Angst war. Er kannte die Geschichte, oder?


	12. Die Fahrt ins Verderben

Cloud war das alles unheimlich und so kehrte er schnell zur White Pearl zurück. Er wollte es Skye erzählen! Vielleicht wusste sie was darüber.

Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern bis er wieder am Hafen war. Er war auch total in Gedanken versunken. So das er einmal aus versehen gegen einen Pfosten lief. Mit einer dicken Beule und Kopfweh erreichte er endlich die Pearl. Stumm ging er an den Männern vorbei, sein Weg führte ihn zu Skye.

Doch bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte tat es Skye. „Oh, hallo Cloud! Was ist den?", fragte sie in besserer Laune. „Hallo! Ähm ich war grad an Land und da ist was seltsames geschehen!", antwortete er. Skye zog eine Augenbraue hoch, mit einer Geste bat sie ihn herein. „Was ist Cloud?", „Etwas seltsames ist geschehen!", „So weit waren wir schon!", drängte Skye.

Cloud begann zu erzählen. Skye fand es wirklich seltsam. Dennoch glaubte sie ihm, sie weiß das Cloud nicht lügen würde. Fleißig hörte sie bis zum Ende zu. „Ja, das ist wirklich komisch! Glaubst du diesen Fluch gibt es wirklich?", „Ich glaube eigentlich nicht mehr an Geistergeschichten!", „Ich auch nicht, aber es lässt nachdenklich werden, meinst du nicht auch?", „Ja, da hast du Recht!", „Hm, gut! Morgen werden wir in See stechen! Macht alles klar!".

Bei den letzten Worten öffnete sie die Tür so das die Mannschaft den letzten Satz hören konnten. Sie schauten kurz auf, ein paar nickten und gingen ihrer Arbeit, dem Saufen, nach. Cloud verließ die Kajüte. Skye aber holte ein paar Seekarten um zu schauen wo sie als nächstes ihn fahren. Aber sie war unschlüssig. Über Barbossa würde Jack bestimmt etwas wissen, aber würde er mit ihr reden?

Sie zog den Entschluß das sie zur Isla de Muerta segeln werde. Den nach den Geschichten war das Barbossas Hafen. Skye nahm die Karte und zeichnete wie in Trance die Koordinaten ein, ohne zu wissen was sie da tat. Nach einer weile sah sich die Karte an und merkte erst was sie da gezeichnet hat. Nämlich den exakten weg zur Insel. Langsam fing sie wirklich an, an Geistergeschichten zu glauben.

Als sie fertig war rollte sie die Karte zusammen und legte sie beiseite. Daraufhin legte sie sich schlafen.

Am nächsten morgen stand Skye gähnend auf auf, als sie zum Tisch sah, wo eigentlich die Karte sein müsste war nichts. Weg! Die Karte war weg! Blitzschnell stand sie auf, riss die Tür auf und schrie aus vollem Hals: „WER HAT DIE KARTE GENOMMEN?". Die Männer die arbeiteten zuckten zusammen und schauten sie an. Aber alle schüttelten die Köpfe.

Ad kam sofort angelaufen. „Käpten, welche Karte?", „Na, die Karte die auf dem Tisch lag! Dort wo ich gestern die Koordinaten von der Isla de Muerta eingezeichnet habe!", „Nein, wir haben keine Karte weg! Es muss sie jemand gestohlen haben!", meinte Ad kopfschüttelnd. Wütend drehte Skye sich um.

„Wir laufen aus! SOFORT!", dann knallte sie die Tür zu. Ad blieb stehen. Skye benahm sich komisch, sehr komisch. Vor allem was will sie auf der Isla de Muerta? Ad war das unheimlich, aber er begann gleich alle herum zu scheuchen.

Bald stachen sie in See. Weg von dem Dieb, weg von Tortuga und rein ins Verderben!

Auf der Black Pearl:

„Käpten sie stechen in See!", „Gut! Hinterher! Auf zur Isla de Muerta und auf in den Krieg!". Der Mann machte Augen. Krieg?

Sie folgten der White Pearl. Der Dieb und das Verderben hinterher.


	13. Die verlorene Ballade

„Hey, Cloud?", „Was ist Ad?", "Findest du nicht auch das unser Käpten sich ein wenig merkwürdig verhält?", „Naja, wenn man da so an den Fluch denkt da würde ich mich auch merkwürdig verhalten oder hat der Fluch schon begonnen?", „Ähm,...was redest du da? Welcher Fluch?".

Cloud sah ihn an und wurde blass. Der Fluch? Tat er jetzt schon seine Wirkung? Also war es doch kein Märchen? Oh, NEIN!

„Los komm schon Cloud was für'n Fluch? Ist es schlimm?", „Ja, wenn das mit dem Fluch stimmt da haben wir ein Problem und zwar ein ganz Großes! Da werden wir nicht so heil raus kommen! Wir sind keine erfahrenen Piraten im Gegensatz zur Mannschaft der Black Pearl!"

Cloud begann Ad alles zu erzählen. Je weiter er erzählte desto angstvoller wurde Ad's Blick. Auch einige aus der Crew hörten zu alle waren still und hörten was Cloud erzählte. Keiner widersprach ihm, ja niemand traute sich das. Sie hatten Angst laut zu reden. Den jeder wusste das einer von den beiden sterben würde, aber wer? Was sollten sie dann tun?

Nachdem Cloud fertig war begann das tuscheln. Die Männer verstreuten sich und malten sich aus was alles passieren könnte, erzählten es den die nicht zugehört hatten weiter.

„Cloud! Das ist verdammt schlecht! Aber warum will unser Käpten auf die Isla de Muerta?", „Hm ich glaube dafür hab ich ne Erklärung! In der Legende wird auch der Schatz der Isla de Muerta erwähnt! Aber da hat sich keiner von den Geschwistern darum gekümmert! Sie wollten das Herz von Mar! Es soll große Macht haben! Wenn es einer von beiden in die Hand bekommt, na dann würd ich sagen ‚Gut Nacht'!", „Herz von Mar? Davon hab ich glaub schon mal gehört! Die Sommersonnenwende?", „Ja, die längste Nacht des Jahres!", „Warte davon gibt's eine Ballade! Warte, lass mich nachdenken!

_Zur Sonnenwendnacht_

_Der längsten des Jahres_

_Erwacht des Anderstwelt Macht_

_Und wer niemals hier wohnte_

_tritt hervor plötzlich hervor_

_Und Kämpft_

_Wie es endet wird morgens erst klar_

_Besteht unser Land noch wie es einst war?_

_Den was man vernommen_

_Wird schändlich verkehrt_

_Die Hoffnung ist irrig,_

_Die Schwerter: nichts wert_

_Ein Leichentuch senkt sich_

_Von oben herab_

_Die längste der Nächte_

_Wird jedermanns Grab_

_Habt Acht, die ihr kämpft um_

_Der Heimat bestehn:_

_Ihr bringt große Opfer,_

_Doch Fehler geschehn._

_Es kann schließlich sein_

_In Zeiten so trist_

_Dass, was gewonnen_

_Verloren ist_

Mehr weiß ich nicht, oder eher das war es, es gibt zwar noch eine Strophe aber die ging über die Jahre verloren! Leider! Das war nämlich die einzige Strophe die genaueres gesagt hat über diesen „Kampf" und über das Herz von Mar!", „Ja, womöglich hätte sie uns geholfen! Aber wir müssen mit dem zufrieden sein was wir haben! Und das genügt mir auch! Schrecklich, einfach schrecklich! So schlimm wird es? Ist das Herz von Mar so zerstörerisch?", „Ja und Nein, das Herz tut niemanden etwas, es kann zum guten wie zum schlechten eingesetzt werden, jedoch muss der Besitzer stark genug sein es erst überhaupt mal zu berühren!"

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", „Nun ja, man braucht eine gewisse innere Stärke! Die weder Skye noch Jack fehlt!", „Aha und das Herz ist nicht von solchen Flüchen und so einem ‚Woooooooooooooohhhhhh' Zeug beschützt?", „Nö, nur von Verdammten die, die Hölle wieder ausgespuckt hat und nicht sterben können!", „Danke, mir war schon schlecht, aber jetzt? Tschuldigung, aber ich muss mich kurz übergeben gehen, das war nämlich zuviel des guten!"

Daraufhin verschwand Cloud.


	14. Der Durst nach Rache

Es war eine unruhige Nacht, die See war unruhig und genau so der Wind. Das Schiff schaukelte bei jeder Welle hin und her und am Himmel verdunkelten die Wolken die Sonne.

Ein Schrei.

Sofort war Skye auf den Beinen. Es war kein normaler Schrei, ein Schmerzensschrei, genau das war es und was noch unruhiger war, es war der von Horus. „HORUS!", brüllte Skye aus voller Kehle, riss die Tür auf, rannte auf Deck und da lag er. Blutend... „Nein, Horus...", schluchzte sie. Skye kniete neben Horus und nahm ihn in die Arme. Der einst stolze Königsfalke fiepte nur noch. Horus wollte ihr einen letzte Abschiedsgruß geben, doch er starb zu früh.

„Nein, nein, nicht sterben!", weinte sie, „NEIN, DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN! HORUS! KOMM ZURÜCK!", brüllte Skye. Die Tränen liefen wie in Sturzbächen an ihren Wangen hinunter. Die salzigen Tränen von Skye mischten sich mit Horus Blut, das an ihren Armen herunter rann. Sie konnte keinen Gedanken fassen. Ihr Kopf war leer, wie eine Puppe saß sie da und drückte den leblosen Körper an sich. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die weichen, flauschigen Feder. Nie, nie wieder würde sie seine Pfiffe hören dürfen.

Seine spöttischen Pfiffe, seine Beschimpfungen, seine Sturzflüge bei denen er die Flügel erst kurz vor dem Boden öffnete und sich dann wieder von der Thermik hochtragen lies. Ja, es waren so viele Dinge die sie vermissen würde, es war einfach zuviel. Horus war immer für sie da gewesen, wie ein Bruder, was man von Jack nicht sagen konnte. Zwar haben sich ein paar Sachen an Horus auch geärgert wie wenn er seinen gefangenen Fisch, Ratte was auch immer, auf ihren Bett zerfetzte und aß. Mehrmals ist deswegen was nach ihm geflogen, jetzt tat es Skye so unendlich Leid.

Durch Skye Schrei war auch die Rest der Crew wach, verstört und verschlafen liefen sie an Deck. Ad schubste alle grob beiseite die ihm im Blickwinkel waren. Vor ihm war Skye, er hörte wie sie weinte und ein blutiges Etwas im Arm hielt, er wusste schon was. Aber auch noch andere Dinge gefielen ihm nicht. An Deck war niemand außer die, die dazu gekommen sind und Skye. Wo waren die anderen?

Mit dem Blick nach oben wurde es ihm klar. Sie wurden gehängt. Die Leichen baumelten oben am Mast. Alle waren gefesselt, der Wind lies ihre Körper im Wind schaukeln. Es waren gute Männer gewesen. Aber wer hat so etwas getan? Ad blickte sich weiter um, nichts, nichts verdächtiges war zu sehen, zumindest an Deck. Aber vor ihnen war die ‚Black Pearl' , bei ihr waren alle Segel gesetzt, es ist also nicht lang her das sie da waren. Das würde Rache bedeuten und zwar gewaltige.

„Käpten! Käpten die Männer die das getan haben fliehen! Lasst uns sie verfolgen und vernichten!", Ad wollte zwar nicht das Jack, stirbt dennoch er wollte nicht ewig verflucht sein. Er rüttelte Skye, doch sie reagierte nicht.

Skye hörte eine Stimme, aber sie war soweit weg und ergab keinen Sinn. Sie blickte hoch und sah ein Gesicht. Langsam kam die Erinnerung, es war Ad. Aber was wollte er von ihr? Sah er den nicht das es ihr schlecht ging? Es rief, rüttelte sie, doch das half nicht. Er schrie ihr ins Ohr: „WIR MÜSSEN DIE MÄNNER EINHOLEN DIE HORUS AUF DEM GEWISSEN HABEN!".

Das war es! Horus, bei diesem Wort schreckte Skye hoch. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie forsch und unhöflich. Ad war erleichtert sie reagierte wieder. „Dort vorne sind die Männer die Horus, Benjar und Muck auf dem Gewissen haben! Sollen wir sie verfolgen?". Da war sie wieder. Skye sah das Schiff und in diesem Moment gewann die Wut überhand. Sie nahm ihr Schwert, zog es langsam aus der Scheide, dabei ertönte ein Klang, der Haare zu Berge stehen lies.

Das Schwert wollte zerstören, es wollte rächen was sie getan haben. Ad wollte Skye aufhalten, den sie würde doch mit dem Schwert nicht treffen, das Schiff war einfach zu weit weg. Doch dann stockte er, soll sie das tun was sie für richtig hält. Vielleicht stimmt das was Cloud über das Schwert erzählt hat!

Skye schritt nach vorne zum Bug, sie ignorierte alles, ihr Blick war leer und gefühllos. Am Bug kletterte sie auf die Brüstung, ohne dabei auch nur zu schwanken. Mit einem Aufschrei schlug sie ins Leere. Nichts geschah.

Ad war erleichtert, das was Cloud über die Schwerter gesagt hat stimmte nicht.

Doch plötzlich teilte sich das Meer, bis man den Grund sah. Immer weiter in Richtung Schiff und Mörder. Wasser spritze hoch und viel weiter. Doch das geteilte Meer blieb. Skyes Wut entladete sich mit einem Schlag, sie wollte nicht nur dem Mörder töten sondern alles auf der Welt, selbst das Meer sollte ihren Zorn spüren.

Das Meer lies ein gurgeln von sich hören und es wurde ruhig, keine Welle, kein Windhauch nichts, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben.

Der Druck des Schwerthiebs erreichte die ‚Black Pearl', das Glück des Schiffes war das Skye nicht so gut zielte und knapp daran vorbei schoss, ein Mann der den Kopf zur Seite raus streckte um zu sehen was mit dem anderen Schiff war, verlor prompt den Kopf, als die Druckwelle sie erreichte.

Die Wunde des Meeres schloß sich wieder nach einiger Zeit. Die Crew der ‚White Pearl' verfolgte das ganze sprachlos. Keine konnte was sagen, geschweige den tun. Plötzlich versagte die seltsame Kraft die Skye zuschlagen lies, genauso wie die Wut, was blieb war Trauer, große Trauer. Sie stieg von der Brüstung, sie ließ ihr Schwert fallen, es war zu schwer für sie, sie konnte es nicht mehr halten, sie wollte es nicht mehr halten.

Skye wankte zu Horus rüber, aber ohne ihn je zu erreichen fiel sie. Sie streckte den Arm noch aus, sie wollte ihn berühren, ein letztes Mal. Doch vorher wurde es schwarz und kalt. Der dumpfe Aufschlag von Skye weckte Ad aus seiner Trance wieder.


	15. Isla de Muerta

„Boah! Wahnsinn, das war echt stark!", „Ja, ich hätte nie geglaubt das es so was gibt!", „Schon, vor allem das! Echt heftig! Schade, das mit Horus!", „Ja, hast recht! War'n lieber Vogel!", „Ja, aber nur wenn du nicht sein Feind warst!", „Hahahaha, jup hast recht Squall!"

„Bla Bla Bla! Man was seit den ihr für Tratschweiber?", fragte der erste Maat seine tuschelnden Männer. „Ja, lass uns halt! So etwas wie das spalten des Meeres ist ja auch nicht normal, oder?", „Ja, das schon!", „Hey, Ad was machen wir jetzt? Wohin geht's?", „In den nächsten Hafen! Eigentlich wollen wir zur Isla de Muerta, aber unsere Karte die unser Käpten gemacht hat, sind verschwunden, wir müssen warten bis sie wieder wach ist!", antwortete Ad, und zeigte auf Skye's Kabine.

„Isla de Muerta? Dich Insel die von niemanden gefunden werden kann, außer man war schon dort ? Wie kommt unser Käpten den zu den Koordinaten?" , „Frag dich lieber ob wir die ganze Aktion überleben!", „Ne, glaub nicht, was ich so alles gehört hab werden wir auf der Isla de Muerta absaufen!", „Ach, ne was du nicht alles hörst!", „HÄ?", „Ja, genau du bist mehr taub als das du was hörst! Egal, sie ist unserer Käpten und ich hoffe sie weiß was sie tut!".

„Und ich hoffe ihr vertraut eurem Käpten auch!", antworte Skye. Die Männer schauten sie an. Schweißperlen waren auf ihrer Stirn. Bestimmt Fieber. Dennoch sie wirkte anderst... „Hier das sind die Koordinaten der Isla de Muerta. Ich hab eine neue Karte gemacht!". Sie hob die Karte hoch und reichte sie dann Ad. Sie drehte sich um und wollte wieder in ihre Kabine gehen. Aber dann drehte sie sich noch um und sagte: „Wir werden nicht absaufen!". Die Männer schauten sie an. Hatte sie das ganze Gespräch mitgehört?

Als Skye weg war schauten sich alle an. „Das war Peinlich!", meinte Squall. „Ach ne wie kommst du den da jetzt drauf?", „Ruhe!", rief Ad, er gab die Karte Squall, „Also auf geht's zu Isla de Muerta!"

Tage dauerte es bis sie ankamen. Eine verlassene und tote Insel. Der Black Pearl sind sie keine einziges Mal mehr begegnet, es ist als hätte sie der Nebel verschluckt. Vorsichtig brachte Squall das Schiff so nah wie möglich an die Insel heran.

Rauch quoll aus dem Vulkan auf der Insel. Und der Wind brachte die Asche und den Staub, so dass das atmen schwer wurde. Kein Grün, nichts, nur Steine. Leer und trostlos. Traurig stimmte das einen und eine seltsames Gefühl von Angst überkam sie. Keine wirkliche Angst, aber dennoch ein unwohles Gefühl.

Skye trat zu den Männer. Sie sah zur Insel. „Ich würde sagen erkunden wir sie mal!", rief sie triumphvoll zu den Männer. Danach suchte sie Männer aus die mit auf die Insel gehen würden, der Rest blieb auf der White Pearl. Alle die auf dem Schiff blieben waren froh. Die anderen waren geschockt. Sie, noch nicht mal richtige Piraten sollten auf eine Geisterinsel?

Vorsichtig ließen sie die Boote zu Wasser und ruderten gemächlich zu einer Höhle. Dort konnte man auch an Land gehen, den der Rest der Insel waren hohe Klippen. Als sie ausstiegen rief Skye:

„Meine Herren! Willkommen auf der Isla de Muerta!".


	16. Blutrote Sonne

„Freut uns euch begrüßen zu dürfen!", halte eine Stimme zurück.

Skye und ihre Mannschaft schraken hoch und sahen sich um wo die Stimme herkam. „Was suchst du? Menschen? Hahaha, da kannst du lange warten. Ihr seit ihr im Niemandsland! Hier gibt's nichts, nur MONSTER!", sprach die Stimme weiter. Skye stellte es die Haare auf bei den Worten lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter.

„Wer ist da?", rief sie matt. „Hier sind Monster!", kam die Antwort. „Ich glaube nicht an Geistergeschichten!", „Nicht? Tja, aber du steckst in mitten einer drin!". Plötzlich traten Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit. Alles sahen starr zu ihnen hin. Niemand dachte auch nur irgendwas zu tun.

Skelette. Lauter Skelette an denen noch Hautfetzen klebten, aber richtige Haut war das nicht mehr, sie war vergammelt und schon ganz faltig. Die Skelette selber waren fast schwarz, richtig dreckig. Das einzige was richtig lebendig aussah waren die Augen, aber das war es auch schon. „Iieeehhhhh! Ihr seit ja richtig häßlich!", brach es aus Skye raus.

Beleidigt gab der Mann, der als erstes aus der Dunkelheit trat zurück: „An unserer Stelle würdest du nicht besser aussehen!", „Tja, nur bin ich nicht an eurer Stelle, klar soweit?". Skye's Mannschaft drehte sich zu ihr um. Jetzt war es eindeutig und es gibt auch keinen Zweifel mehr das Skye Jack's Schwester, obwohl es noch niemand in frage gestellt hat.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", warf ein anderes Skelett ein. Wahrscheinlich war der eine jetzt zu beleidigt um noch fragen zu können. „Jack Sparrow! Kennt ihn einer von euch? Oder ist er zufällig hier vorbei gefahren? Achja und ich suche das Herz von Mar!", meinte Skye ganz locker. „SPARROW? Ob wir ihn kennen? Natürlich! Außerdem ist das Herz von Mar nicht mehr hier, er war vor kurzer Zeit da und hat es mitgenommen! Wir konnten uns gar nicht wehren! Mit seinem Schwert hat er alles aus dem Weg geräumt, deswegen sind wir aus so wenige! Aber da ihr auf der Suche nach dem Herz von Mar seit müssen wir euch töten!".

„So ein Mist aber auch!", fluchte Skye, „Los zurück auf die Pearl! Ach und äh wisst ihr zufällig wo Sparrow hingefahren ist?", „Nach Port Royal wollte er, hat er glaub mal erwähnt! Aber jetzt werdet ihr sterben!", sprach das Skelett düster. „Vielleicht ein anderes mal! Männer? ABFAHRT!", antwortete sie ein wenig genervt von dem ‚Ihr werdet sterben!'. Sofort setzten sich die Männer in Bewegung und ruderten in Richtung White Pearl.

Die Untoten wollten Folgen, doch mit einem lässigen Schwerthieb von Skye flogen die Fetzen und die Knochen wurden durch die ganze Höhle geschleudert. Glücklich und erleichtert erreichten sie die Pearl. Sofort wurden die Segel in Richtung Port Royal gesetzt.

Skye stand vorne am Bug, ihr Blick war zur blutroten, untergehenden Sonne. Die letzten Strahlen streichelten sanft über ihr Gesicht und erwärmten es in dieser kalten Zeit noch einmal, bevor es finster wurde.

„Bald, Jack, bald!", flüsterte sie in den sanften Abendwind hinaus, der die Worte weitertrug.


	17. Der längste Tag

Auf ihren Weg nach Port Royal musste sie kurz an einen Hafen halten um ihre Vorräte aufzustocken. Nach einem Tag konnten sie aber weiter fahren und bald konnte man die Berge von Port Royal als Schatten am Horizont erkennen(ich hab PR bergig in Erinnerung...)

Nach einem weiteren Tag sahen sie die ersten Schiffe, dann den Hafen und zu guter letzt die Black Pearl. „Endstation!", murmelte Skye. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Cloud besorgt, „Jetzt? Jetzt werden wir kämpfen!". Die letzten Worte rief sie laut. Jeder der Crew sah sie entgeistert an, wie kam der Kapitän nur auf die Idee zu kämpfen! Aber viel ungewöhnlicher war das sie trotz der wehenden Piratenflagge am Mast kein Kanonenfeuer empfangen hatte. Doch die Antwort war einfach. Jack hatte Port Royal schon in seiner Gewalt.

Die Männer rüsteten sich zum Kampf.

Mit einem surren zog Skye die Klinge aus der Scheide, am Anfang langsam, dann immer schneller werdend. Sie sprang von Bord, die Crew hinterher. Mit schnellen Schritten gingen sie an Land und dort wurden sie auch schon empfangen.

Jack.

Er stand mit seinem Schwert gegenüber von Skye. „Ich bin kein Mann der großen Worte!", rief er rüber. Eigentlich war er ein Großmaul und redet auch viel, viel zu viel und auch nur Dinge die nicht immer Sinn ergeben.

Jack rannte auf Skye zu und sie ihm entgegen. Ein metallischer Klang ging durch den Hafen, als die Schwerter aufeinander trafen.

Es hatte begonnen.

„Wo ist das Herz von Mar?", fragte Skye und wich den schnellen Schlägen ihres Bruders aus. „Das ist hier!", kam die Antwort, demonstrativ griff er in die Tasche und zog ein Rubinherz raus.

Den nächsten Schwertangriff konterte Skye und das Schwert flog Jack aus der Hand. Sie nutzte die Chance und schnappte sie Mars Herz drehte sich um und schmiss es zu Ad, der es gekonnt auffing. „Versprich mir es zur Isla de Muerta zurückzubringen!", rief sie.

Sie wusste jetzt was mit Jack war, eigentlich war das nicht Jack. Nein, das war er nicht. Das muss eine Illusion sein...zumindest hoffte das Skye. So hatte sie ihren großen Bruder nicht in Erinnerung.

In ihren Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht das Jack sie das Schwert wieder genommen hatte und ausholte. Im letzten Moment konnte sie ausweichen, doch sie Klinge streifte ihre Wange. Ganz langsam sickerte Blut aus der Wunde und lief die rosigen Wangen runter. Skye hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Du bist nicht Jack...nein, niemals! Deswegen werde ich das hier beenden!", sprach sie. Entsetzt sah die Crew sie an. Zuerst deutete alles darauf das Skye sich selber töten würde, weil sie die Schwertspitze in Richtung ihres Körpers drehte. Jack lachte: „Hahaha, so jetzt tötest du dich schon selber! Sehr amüsant!". Er lies das Schwert sinken. Das war sein Fehler! Blitzschnell drehte Skye das Schwert und stach zu. Sie durchbohrte den Bauch, mit einem knirschen brach die Wirbelsäule. Käptain Jack Sparrow starrte sie verwundert an, sein Blick fing an leer zu werden. Sein Schwert viel zu Boden und verschwand im schwarzen Rauch.

Erst nachdem Skye das Schwert aus ihm rausgezogen hatte viel der Körper um und verschwand auch im schwarzen Rauch.

Auch Skye lies ihr Schwert fallen doch dies löste sich nicht in Rauch auf. Ihre Knie knickten ein, sie glitt schluchzend zu Boden. „Jack...ich habe meine Bruder getötet...wie wie...was habe ich getan?", schluchzte sie. Viele, klare Tränen rannen über die Wangen und vermischten sich mit ihrem Blut. „Wie könnte ich nur?"

Die Männer dachten sie müssten kämpfen, doch niemand war dagewesen außer Jack. Wo war seine Crew? Mit einem Zeichen gab Ad zu verstehen, das die Männer ausschwärmen sollen.

Mit Mars Herz in der Tasche ging Ad zu Skye. „Es war Richtig so...", fing er an doch seine Worte die trösten sollen bewirkten das Gegenteil. „Komm. Ich bringe die aufs Schiff". Ohne Widersprüche tat Skye wie ihr geheißen und Ad nahm das Schwert mit.


	18. Epilog

Zwei Wochen waren seit Jack's Tod vergangen. Die Crew der Black Pearl war eingesperrt im Gefängnis, so wie der Rest von Port Royal. Cloud, Griffen und ein paar andere aus der Mannschaft kümmerten sich um die Verletzten. Als ein gewisser William Turner nach Jack Sparrow fragte, ob er noch am Leben war, musste Cloud verneinen. William und seine Frau waren bestürzt. Der Mr. Swan lies die Piraten nicht gefangen nehmen weil sie Port Royal gerettet hatten. Mit der Warnung jedoch sollten wir uns jemals wieder über den Weg laufen würden wir alle gehängt werden.

Skye übernahm auch das Kommando über die Black Pearl. Oft stand sie noch am Bug. Sie hasste sich dafür ihren Bruder getötet zu haben. Doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das nicht ihr wahrer Bruder war sondern nur ein Trugbild. Das lange grübeln auf den Weg zu Isla de Muerta brachte kein Ergebnis. Skye legte das Herz von Mar wieder in die Statue des Mar.

Da fiel ihr Blick auf eine Truhe die auf einem Goldhaufen im Wasser war. Mit ein paar Sprüngen war sie oben. Die Truhe war offen. War der Fluch der Azteken wieder aktiv? Oder wurde er nie gebrochen?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wer würde so verrückt sein sich verfluchen zu lassen? Darauf kehrte sie zu White Pearl zurück.

Danach taten sie wieder das was jeder guter Pirat tat. Na was? Natürlich. Handelsschiffe ausrauben und den Commodore in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Tortuga, was für eine dreckige Stadt...", brummte Skye verächtlich. „Tja, aber hier stört es keinen das wir Piraten sind!", antworte Cloud. Sie nickte zaghaft und ging in das nächstbeste Gasthaus. Zu ihrem schrecken war es das Gasthaus in dem sie angeschossen worden war. „Horus...", krächtzte sie. Ihn hatte sie ganz vergessen. Ein Klos steckte ihr im Hals, er war ihr bester Freund. Auch wenn er nur ein Tier war, er war immer für sie da, hat sie beschützt. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, einen lief ihr ganz langsam über die Wange.

Sie fühlte sich alleine. Besorgt legte Cloud seinen Arm auf ihre Schultern. Ja, sie war nicht allein. Sie hatte ihre zwei Schiffe, ihre Crew und neue Freunde. Schnell wischte Skye die Träne weg und strahlte wieder wie die Sonne am Mittag. „Los lass uns was trinken!", grinste sie. Grinsend nahm Cloud an. Er wusste nicht das mein Herz voller Trauer war. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte darin. Eine die niemals heilen würde.

_Im Haar ein Nest von jungen Wasserratten  
So treibt ihr schlanker Körper auf der Flut  
So bleich und kalt ist sie, daß eine Weide  
viel Blätter auf sie weint in stummer Qual_

_Und rings umher im Wasser blühen Rosen  
Der Liebsten die Roten  
Die Weißen den Toten_

_Am Ufer hockt ein alter Salamander  
Und hebt den Drachenkopf ins Sonnenlicht  
Er weiß nichts von den Schmerzen einer Jungfrau  
Von Grausamkeit und auch von Liebe nichts_

_Und rings umher im Wasser blühen Rosen  
Der Liebsten die Roten  
Die Weißen den Toten_

_Das Abendrot vergoldet ihre Wangen  
Ein Aal schlüpft über ihre weiße Brust  
Und durch die Zweige geht ein letzter Seufzer  
Ein Hauch von Trauer und ein Hauch von Lust_

_Und rings umher im Wasser blühen Rosen  
Der Liebsten die Roten  
Die Weißen den Toten_

Im Schatten vor dem Gasthaus beobachtete ein Mann in einem Mantel mit verdecktem Gesicht das Mädchen im Gasthaus. „Ja, alles nur Illusion", flüsterte der Mann. Er trat hinaus in das Mondlicht, man erkannte an der rechten Schulter im Mantel ein Schußloch. „Alles Illusion...", wiederholte er. Ein Windstoß fegte ihm die Kapuze weg, darunter war ein lebendiges Skelett. Leise lachte es in die Nacht.

_Hallo und Tschüß!_

_Das war der Epilog und somit endet „The White Pearl". Auch wenn es teilweise nicht perfekt war, denkt daran das war meine erste und erst am Ende wird man so richtig gut! Ein letztes Rätsel hab ich euch gegeben. Werdet ihr es lösen? Das liegt ganz bei euch und an dem Zeitpunkt an dem der zweite Teil die Lösung bringt._

_Es ist noch darauf hinzuweisen das mir nichts gehört außer: Skye Sparrow, die White Pearl und natürlich die Idee. Alles andere gehört den Erfindern. Mit dieser Story möchte ich kein Geld verdienen. Die Lieder die darin vorkommen gehören die Bänds: **Schandmaul(Der Talisman) und Subway to Sally(Rose im Wasser)**_

_Es hat mir riesen Spaß gemacht bei so vielen netten Reviews und Kritiken zu schreiben, also ein herzliches DANKESCHÖN an alles Leser und Reviewer!_

_Natürlich möchte ich Nadika besonders danken! VIELEN DANK_

_Sakura die mich auf die Idee mit den Schwertern gebracht hat!_

_Tinwe die das erste Kapitel gelesen hat und mir Mut gemacht hat weiterzuschreiben!_

_Subway to Sally für die moralischen Unterstützung mit der Musik!_

_An die Erfinder von Pirates of the Caribbean._

_Schweren Herzen muss ich nun den Schlußstrich setzen: _

„_The White Pearl" ist offiziell beendet._

_Bye, Nachtengel_


End file.
